1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display, and in particular to a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate and liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. The Related Arts
In the field of display technology, a panel display device such as liquid crystal display (LCD) has gradually replaced a cathode ray tube (CRT) display device. The LCD has many advantages such as thinness, power saving, no radiation, and so on, and has been widely used.
Most of the LCD devices on the market are backlight-type LCD devices, which comprise an LCD panel and a backlight module. Generally, an LCD panel comprises a color filter (CF) substrate, a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate, a liquid crystal (LC) layer sandwiched between the CD substrate and the TFT array substrate, and a sealant frame. The working principle of the LCD panel is to place LC molecules in two parallel glass substrates disposed with many vertical and horizontal thin wires between the two glass substrates, and the LC molecules are controlled to change direction by energizing the wires or not to refract the light of the backlight module to produce an image screen.
With the continuous development of display technology, high screen-to-body ratio mobile display devices are increasingly favored by consumers. To further increase the screen-to-body ratio of the display panel, a display panel using a Notch (concave) design has emerged. As shown in FIG. 1, a TFT array substrate 100 of a display panel using a Notch design is provided with a groove 110 at one end thereof, and the TFT array substrate 100 comprises a functional area 120 and a peripheral area 130 located outside the functional area 120, the sealant 300 for attaching CF substrate and the TFT array substrate 100 is disposed corresponding to the peripheral area 130. Therefore, the sealant 300 is also recessed toward the inner side of the TFT array substrate 100 as the groove 110, resulting in accumulation of LC in the functional area 120 near the groove 110 during diffusing after the LC is injected between the TFT array substrate 100 and the CF substrate, so that the LC layer of the LCD panel has a large thickness therein, thereby forming a poor display (Mura), affecting the product quality.